The Invader Zim Super Show or Something 2!
by The Guy Writing This
Summary: A sequel to the forever-dead story "Invader Zim Super Show Thing or Something". Submit truths and dares. Submit them or perish!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello, readers. I am TGWT, The Guy Writing This. You may recognize the story and characters from a past fanfiction, the Invader Zim Super Show or Something, by GoldMetaKnight. _I_ created that story when I was part of GMK. These characters are _my_ characters. I'm just saying this so no one in the comments section says I ripped him off. Now, let's begin.

* * *

><p>Long ago, in the magical land of Nickelodeon, there was a TV Show named Invader Zim. The show was popular, but it had poor ratings. It died a slow death in 2003. But it lived on, in the hearts and obsessions of its loyal fans. They made their own adventures with him. Some forced the characters to play Truth or Dare. But one stood out above them all. In the spring of 2011, the <strong>Invader Zim Super Show or Something<strong> was released, shocking the dozens of readers with its decent writing and mediocre grammar. Now, March 10, 2012, a sequel is released known only as...

**The Invader Zim Super Show or Something 2!**

Zim was in his base. After months of being stuck on a game show, he was free to rest. But rest he would not, because three figures surrounded his door. Theirs names were Klek, Tin, and Sqid.

Klek: The network said they would consider restarting the show if we got all the contestants.

Tin: What? It was hard enough when they _didn't _know we would torture them!

Sqid: I like dat little robot of his!

Klek: Look, we just sneak in, grab him, and sneak out. Not too hard.

* * *

><p>Several Hours Later...<p>

* * *

><p>Zim: GET ME OUT! THE ALMIGHTY ZIM NEEDS NOT TO OBEY YOUR DEMANDS!<p>

Dib: Shut up, Zim.

All the contestants were tied up. They included:

Zim, Gir, Dib, Gaz, Red, Purple, Professor Membrane, Miss Bitters, Tak, Mimi, Piggy, Computer, Minimoose, Moose, Skoodge, Sizz-Lor, Lard Nar, Roboparents, Gnome, Moofy, Keef, President Man, Evil Death Bee, Countess Von Verminstrasser, Nick, Agent Darkbootie, Agent Tunaghost, Agent Disembodied-Head, Agent Nessie, Sergeant Slab Rankle, Mr. Dwicky, Chickenfoot, Bill, Iggins, The Maniac, Mr. Elliot, Invader Alexovich, Invader Chin, Invader Dooky, Invader El, Invader Flobee, Invader Gooch, Invader Grapa, Invader Groot, Invader Kim, Invader Koot, Invader Krunk, Invader Larb, Invader Lardnar, Invader Nen, Invader Pesto, Invader Poot, Invader Sklud, Invader Skoo, Invader Skutch, Invader Slacks, Invader Slant, Invader Sneakyonfoota, Invader Spleen, Invader Sploodge, Invader Sqood, Invader Stink, Invader Tenn, Invader Tim, Invader Yoogli, Invader Yuli, Invader Zee, Spork, Miyuki, Cthulu, Aki, Brian, Carl, Chunk, Dirge, Gretchen, Jessica, Letty, Lizard Boy, Melvin, Mary, Mathew P. Mathers III, Old Kid, Pipyoola, Pig Boy, Poonchy, Drinker of Hate, Rob, Sara, Spoon, The Letter M, The Student President, Torque Smackey, Willy, Zita, Zootch, and Pinky

Klek: So...yeah, start sending in dares!


	2. Back after a 5month hiatus!

**THE SUPER SHOW OR SOMETHING HEADQUARTERS, AUGUST 13, 2012:**

Klek: So, Tin, what's new?

Tin: Well, I've been staring at this computer monitor since March, waiting for reviews.

Klek: Have you tried clicking "Refresh"?

Tin: Yes! ... Maybe.

Klek: So it's a no then?

Tin: Fine, I haven't clicked Refresh. So what?

Klek: Try it.

***Tin clicks Refresh***

Tin: Hey! Some dares!

Klek: That's great! Now we can get paid!

Tin: It's only one person though. This will be short.

Klek: Come on, the contestants are waiting!

Tin: You remembered to feed them, right?

Klek: Um...

* * *

><p><strong>It's the Invader Zim Super Show or Something 2!<strong>

* * *

><p>*Crowd cheers as Klek and Tin walk in, all the contestants are tied up to their seats*<p>

Tin: After an unexplained four-month hiatus, we are back!

Klek: Not only that, we now have a set of dares from **Lightningsphere**. *ahem*

**I WANT EVERYINE TO EXPLODE! And then... Gir and Mimi go on a magical adventure to PieLand. Zim jumps in an oocean of meat. Dib gets tortured... Tak explodes again... Ms. Bitters becomes a rainbow fairy of happiness. Lard Narr can jump in a pit of rattlesnakes for all I care... Gaz can kill Dib painfully with a spork. Purple gets donuts. Red gets a rabid llama worm... XD AND EVERYONE DIES IN A MARSHMALOW! THE END!  
><strong>

Tin: Makes sense to me! Let's begin.

Dib: Wait...did that say we all have to explode?

Tin: Yes, which is why I've rigged all of our seats to explode within the next thirty seconds. This includes even the audience.

*audience gasps*

Dib: YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

Zim: For once, I agree with this filthy Dib...thing. You cannot kill the mighty ZIM!

Tallest Red: It's true. We've tried.

Tallest Purple: Like that time we tried to send him those defective SIR Units.

Red: Or that time we sent him to Hobo 13.

Purple: Or that time we shot him out of a cannon in outer space.

Skoodge: Uh...my Tallest, that was me.

Purple: And who are... Wow, you're short!

Red: Almost as short as Zim.

*both Tallests start laughing*

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_****_  
><em>**

*the entire building explodes, leaving the contestants covered in debris*

Klek: *cough* Tin, you put explosives over the ENTIRE building?

Tin: No.

Klek: Then how...never mind. Anyways, the explosion caused our Meat Dungeon's meat to fly up into the air and cover the entire ocean. How are we going to fix THAT?

Tin: We're not. Zim is.

Zim: WHAT? I, uh, can't swim.

Tin: I hope you're a fast learner. It's in the dare.

*Zim goes to meat ocean and jumps in*

Klek: So, our next dare is-

Zim: OH! IT BURNS! THE MEAT! THE MEAT!

Klek: Our next dare is-

Zim: IT'S DRAGGING ME IN! I CAN'T BREATHE!

Klek: SHUT UP! Our next dare is for... MiMi and Gir!

Gir: I wanna dance!

Tin: You two must go to Pot Land!

Klek: Pie Land.

Tin: Pie Land!

*Gir starts dancing*

Klek: Stop dancing and go to Pie Land with MiMi!

*MiMi sighs*

Tin: You be quiet! You don't even have a mouth!

Klek: Both of you, go to the Cannon of Shame!

Tin: Do NOT pass Go. Do NOT collect $200!

*Gir and MiMi walk to a giant cannon and climb in*

Tak: MiMi, stay away from that defective piece of garbage!

_**Boom!**_

*Gir and MiMi are shot through the air to Pie Land*

Gir: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Tak: Stupid garbage...

Klek: Wasn't Tak on the list of dares?

Tin: Yep.

*Tak explodes*

Tin: Done.

Klek: So...now we have to torture Dib.

Zim: *crawling out of meat ocean* YES! DIE DIB-STINK!

Tin: Into the Cannon of Shame, Dib!

Dib: What? Am I going to Pie Land?

Klek: No.

Dib: But I like pie...

Klek: Into the cannon.

*Dib is forced into the cannon*

Tin: INTO THE OTHER DIMENSION!

Dib: What?

*a portal opens, Dib is shot into it*

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE, IN THE ROOM WITH A MOOSE<strong>

* * *

><p>*Dib arrives into the room*<p>

Dib: No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*the moose eats Dib*

Dib: AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

* * *

><p>Klek: Uh, wow. That's brutal.<p>

Zim: Hahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Klek: So...Ms. Bitters. You will become a rainbow fairy of happiness.

Ms. Bitters: I was a fairy once, until I was crushed by a fly swatter.

*Ms. Bitters transforms into a rainbow fairy of happiness*

Klek: So...are you happy?

Ms. Bitters: No.

Tin: But you ARE a rainbow fairy.

*the colors fade away and Ms. Bitters returns to normal*

Klek: Okay, then. Moving on... Lard Nar!

Lard Nar: Yes?

Klek: A once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to...

Lard Nar: Hmm?

Klek: Jump in a pit of rattlesnakes!

*the floor beneath Lard Nar's chair opens up to reveal a pit of rattlesnakes, Lard Nar falls in*

Lard Nar: AH! OOH! GAH! AAAAGH! THE POISON! IT FILLS MY BLOOD!

Klek: We are horrible people.

Tin: Totally.

Klek: Anyways, Gaz!

Gaz: What?

Klek: Kill your brother with this spork!

*gives Gaz a spork*

Gaz: Wasn't my stupid brother eaten by a moose?

Klek: Let's find out!

* * *

><p>Dib: OH GOD! HELP! AAAAAAAAAH!<p>

*Dib's legs are being ripped off by a moose*

* * *

><p>Gaz: Fine, I'll go.<p>

*Gaz goes into the Cannon of Shame and is launched into the room with a moose*

* * *

><p>Dib: Thank God, Gaz! I've managed to hold off the moose for now! Help me fin-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!<p>

*Gaz begins ripping out Dib's organs*

* * *

><p>Klek: Now... DONUTS!<p>

*everyone cheers as donuts rain from the sky*

Klek: For Purple only.

*everyone but Purple boos*

Red: Don't I get anything?

Tin: Uh, yeah, actually...

Red: What?

Tin: A rabid llama worm.

*a twenty-feet-long, fire-breathing, rabid llama worm crashes into the room*

Red: That's... not donuts.

*the worm eats Tallest Red*

Tin: Okay, next is...

Zita: (pointing to the sky) What's that?

*a marshmallow crushes the entire studio*

* * *

><p><strong>LATER...<strong>

* * *

><p>A portal opened up in the ground. Gaz and a bloody Dib crawled out.<p>

Dib: At last! We made it, Gaz!

Dib looks at the giant marshmallow.

Dib: You know what? I am not surprised by this anymore.


End file.
